


The Scarlet Memoir

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, like i had him on my mind from start to finish, look I don't even know, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And all that was left of her was the vivid scarlet ribbon.





	The Scarlet Memoir

The sight that welcomed him beyond the curtained balcony was – for a lack of a better word – breathtaking.

Sure, the way the moon illuminated the garden that seemed to have belonged in a chateau off some district in the south of France was enchanting; lush with dark green leaves in which several florets of roses have begun to burgeon into full blooms dipped in full-bodied, opulent red wine – a colour resembling the classic Pinot Noir or the versatile Faustina. Or even the way the handsome marble archway, though a little chipped at its side due to old age, was crawling with vines as they fought and scourged for sunlight, which bore peaches so plump. The sweet scent it gave out further emancipates the desire of one to sink their teeth into the juicy flesh, savouring the sweet yet subtle hints of sourness of the fruit. But the one thing that could top the way the moonlight reflected off the surface of the calm lake in bright glimmers or the calming rustle of the leaves as it was gently caressed by the night breeze is the angel-like figure that stood in the midst of it all.

Perhaps ethereal would be the right term that best describes this person – no, _being_ , for there is no way, no absolute way a person could look so pure and untainted.

For her face was turned the opposite way from the plateau, away from the youngest of the sulphur-eyed twins’ view, he could only see how her pale skin illuminated – almost like the goddess of the moon herself, which created an angelic halo around her. Her stark white hair further enunciated the transcendental glow in her as it cascaded down her mid-back in soft, languid waves. The upper half of her hair was loosely tied back with a vivid scarlet ribbon. Wisps of white hair danced in the air, and the boy couldn’t fathom how the girl wasn’t bothered one bit by the frosty cold of the midnight breeze.

Perhaps having noticed someone’s presence, one’s gaze lingered for far too long; she turned her face and locked eyes with the boy standing awestruck on the balcony. Watery blue eyes blown wide with surprise as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, she quickly gathered herself – wiped away the droplets of tears with the back of her palm and bunched up the skirt of her silken, cream coloured night dress in her hands as if she was afraid of accidentally soiling the luxurious material with mud when running away.

 _‘Wait!’_ he tried calling out for her, but no sound came out, much to his dismay. The words died on his throat, like a fallen angel forcing silence, cursing a random passer-by as they caught him doing sacrilegious acts red handed. As the wind blew harder, the strange girl was gone without a trace in the blink of an eye. However, the red ribbon in which she held her hair back came off, perhaps due to how loosely it was tied and how strong the wind got out of the blue, and flew off directly into the dark-skinned boy’s catching hand, almost too lucky to be true. The scarlet memoir of the unnamed divine being was held firm in his grip, afraid it too will disappear along with her. Relief washed over him in high-current waves when the ribbon was still there on his palm – unmoved, unchanged.

Maybe, if God bids, they will see each other again. But if they don’t, then the boy will just have to go on a full-on brawl with Fate, _again_.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on ao3 ever aaaaaaaa this is (sort of???) inspired by dgm bc i binged the entire show in less than a week woops


End file.
